Alma Wade VS Sachiko Shinozaki
Alma Wade VS Sachiko Shinosaki is a what-if episode of DEATH BATTLE. It features Alma Wade from the F.E.A.R. video game series, and Sachiko Shinozaki from the Corpse Party video game and anime series. Description Few things are scarier than little ghost girls. And these two red-dressed dead heads want to kill you in the worst ways possible. But can one kill what is already dead? Read to find out. Prelude Wizard: In most conceptions, children are portrayed as charming and innocent. Which is why in horror, the creepy, evil child is such a disturbing and unsettling sight. And today, we have two vengeful villainesses that have come from beyond the grave to kill. Boomstick: Alma Wade, F.E.A.R.'s murderous miss... Wizard: And Sachiko Shinozaki, the Ghost of Heavenly Host Elementary. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Alma Wade Wizard: Sometimes, the worst monsters and most evil creatures really aren't that at all. They're tragic people, shaped by the actions of themselves and others into objects of fear. Nowhere is this better seen than in Alma Wade. Boomstick: Little Alma was born with unexplained psychic powers, so childhood must have been a ton of fun. "Oh, it's bedtime? ZAP! Not anymore!" Wizard: Actually, it was anything but. The corrupt Armacham Technology Corporation captured Alma and forced her to undergo experiments and tests for pretty much her entire life. However, as these cruel procedures began to add up, Alma began to fight back, causing accidents, fires, and psychological attacks on her captors. Boomstick: The evil corporation sedated the poor girl into a coma, then forcefully impregnated her with with embryos cloned from herself, which they hoped would create more psychic superhumans. When she was fifteen. That's seriously f*cked up. Wizard: Alma gave birth to two children, the second of which she established a psychic link and merge with. This "Synchronicity Event" caused the corporation to panic and pull the plug on Alma, letting her die of malnourishment at the young age of 26. Boomstick: However, Alma's psychic presence was so powerful that she lingered on as a spectre, which are essentially the leftovers of a person's mind after they die. And she wanted some of that sweet, sweet, revenge. Wizard: Technically speaking, Alma is not a ghost - she is a mental projection of her own mind that exists on the physical and spiritual planes. But she's still there while her physical form is dead, so whatever. Boomstick: Alma still carries all of her psychic powers form when she was alive. This includes telekinesis, which she can use to move pretty much anything with her mind, create and control fire, or even liquefy the skin off of a human being. Wizard: She can use mind control to influence humans to her will. She can also create hallucinations and illusions, which severely degrade the target's mental health and may even manifest real paranormal beings. And with these abilities comes her most chilling one of all: the Almaverse. Boomstick: The what now? Wizard: The Almaverse is an entirely separate reality that formed in Alma's mind during her incarceration. Though it is a warped and monster-filled version of our world, her overpowered psychic abilities can let her to mentally transport someone there or bleed it out into the real world, transforming her surroundings into a hellish domain full of paranormal creatures to do her bidding. Quite simply, she breaks all laws of reality. Boomstick: However, she's not invincible. She, as well as any other spooky spectre, can be put down with... bullets. Yeah, just bullets. Wizard: Also, she is no strategist and is, understandably, completely mentally unhinged. She can't always control her mind, and it can lead to problems for her. Boomstick: But she's a little girl that can melt your flesh off. She's no pushover. Alma: Kill them... kill them all! Sachiko Shinozaki Boomstick: This one's f*cked up, okay? It's really f*cked up. Wizard: Yes it is. Sachiko Shinozaki was a seven-year-old girl and daughter of the nurse at Heavenly Host Elementary School. She and her mother lived solitary, blissful lives, until one fateful day. Boomstick: She was with her mother at the school, ready to go out and have fun with her. However, the principal came in and started putting the moves on her mother, and she turned him down. So the principal straight-up murdered her mother in front of her! Wizard: He then attempted to rape Sachiko, but she ended up falling down a flight of stairs and breaking her neck, dying. The principal, worried she would haunt him and perhaps even expose him, cut out her tongue so she couldn't speak with the living, buried her on the property, and later committed suicide. Boomstick: Sachiko and her mother were stuck as tragic spirits on the property. On order to cheer up her mother, Sachiko did the most sensible thing she could think of: lure living children away and murder them so the mother would have company! Yeah, that sounds right. Wizard: Though her murders started off as confused and misguided, Sachiko soon began to love the process of the kill. Soon she started killing children not for her mother, but simply to appease her sadistic new bloodlust. That is, until he school was torn down and the ghosts were sent into dormancy. Sachiko's story became urban legend, with a ritual game created around it. But those who dared to perform it would be met with a horrible fate: being transported to the ghostly remains of Heavenly Host and faced by Sachiko Shinozaki herself. Boomstick: Despite having ghostly powers including thew traditional invisibility, shapeshifting, possession, flight, teleportation, and all that jazz, Sachiko prefers to fight and kill with her favorite weapon: a giant-ass pair of scissors that she uses to stab, cut, and slice foes into bloody pieces! Wizard: She can create illusions, control the ghosts of people she has killed, poison people, and even use psychological attacks to influence her target's fear, hopelessness, sleep patterns, or wipe memories entirely. Not to mention she's incredibly resilient and tough, able to easily overpower grown adults with nothing but physical attacks. Boomstick: She also used her spiritual energy to create the Minerva, an alternate dimension that houses the ghostly school and is the nexus for several pocket dimensions, which she is omnipresent in. Wizard: Boomstick, those were a lot of big words. Boomstick: They were? Oh, sh*t! Time for another beer. Wizard: With that said, Sachiko can be stopped. She still shows empathy for mother figures and will stop dead in her tracks if one is mentioned. If her dimension, the Minerva, has its three most prominent ghosts freed it will collapse and destroy her, and, being an evil ghost, she can be killed by Holy Water or Weaponry. And if she drains herself of all of her magic, she will also be destroyed. Boomstick: *burps* Still, she's the ghost with the most. Sachiko: W h o d o y o u t h i n k y o u ' r e t a l k i n g t o , l i t t l e g i r l ? ! I ' l l w r i n g y o u r d a m n e d n e c k j u s t t o w a t c h y o u s q u i r m ! Interlude Wizard: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE A group of Japanese high schoolers are seen clumped together, holding a tiny paper doll and cryptically chanting "Sachiko, we beg of you". After saying it a few times, they split the doll, and the environment around them immediately changes to a decrepit schoolhouse. As they look around confused and beginning to panic, one of their heads suddenly is cut from his neck and lands with a thud on the ground. His bloody body crumples as Sachiko reveals herself, brandishing a giant pair of scissors. All of the humans scream. Sachiko: Who's next? Suddenly, all of them scream simultaneously and their skin falls off of their bodies. A series of charred, bloody skeletons crumble to the ground. Sachiko furiously looks around and sees Alma standing in the corner of the room, trembling slightly. Sachiko: Who do you think you are, little girl?! I'll wring your goddamned neck just to watch you squirm! Alma: Kill them all. Kill them all. Another one to kill. FIGHT! Sachiko teleports up to Alma and swings with her scissors like a blade. Alma steps out of the way, then telepathically yanks the scissors from Sachiko's hands and throws them at her. Sachiko dodges, but the scissors clip her shoulder, tearing her dress. Sachiko growls angrily at Alma, then spews poison at her. Alma looks unaffected, then sets the gas on fire, causing an eruption of flames within the room. As the flames die down, neither combatant is injured. Alma telepathically picks up chairs and hurls them at Sachiko. She phases through one, and smashes the other. As she does so, Alma runs up and strikes her with a psychic blast, knocking her back. Sachiko gets angrier, grabs her scissors, and vanishes. Alma looks around the room for her, but is then slashed in the back by Sachiko, who materialized right behind her. Sachiko laughs as Alma stumbles forward. Alma turns around, her nose bleeding and her eye twitching. She hurls tables, chalkboards, desks, pencils, and other objects at Sachiko. Sachiko is struck by a few, but dodges the rest. Sachiko then vanishes again. Alma puts her hand on her head, then whirls around as soon as Sachiko materializes and swings her scissors, stopping the swing telepathically and throwing her back. Alma: You're here. You're there. You're everywhere. Sachiko: This is my reality, bitch! I am god here! Suddenly, the environment begins changing, glowing red and yellow. Sachiko looks around confused, then comes to a realization. Sachiko: Where am I? Alma: My reality. Wraiths and spectres begin to materialize, so Sachiko summons some of the ghosts of children she killed. The two armies clash, and Alma's forces overpower Sachiko's. Sachiko: Alright, you. Let me try your mind. Sachiko begins attacking Alma psychologically, attempting to increase her fear and desperation. Alma stumbles back and starts to cry a little. Sachiko smirks and giggles evilly. Then Alma regains her footing and psychologically strikes back, bombarding Sachiko with illusions and memories. Sachiko stumbles back and tears up, much like Alma did, then looks up at Alma, furious. Sachiko: I'LL KILL YOU! Sachiko rushes Alma with her scissors in hand, but Alma flashes illusions and transforms herself into her teenage form, pregnant. Sachiko stops dead in her tracks, seeing the pregnant woman before her, and remembering her mother. Alma then focuses on Sachiko and begins a barrage of illusions and memories of her late mother. Sachiko drops her scissors and falls to her knees, holding her head and beginning to sob. Alma focuses harder and creates the illusion that Sachiko is surrounded by multiple Principal Takamine Yanagihoris, the man who killed her and her mother. Sachiko: No! Get away! Sachiko begins attacking the illusions, spewing poison, throwing things, and attacking with her magic. As her magic gets dangerously low, Alma walks up. Alma: You're already dead. Die forever, now. Alma attacks with a psychic barrage. Sachiko screams in agony and sadness as her mind breaks, and suddenly both are returned to the real world. Sachiko squirms, then flashes white and dematerializes, gone forever. Alma, now looking like a child again, slowly fades out. K.O.! The classroom of the school remains disturbingly empty and quiet until a chair moves slightly. Results Boomstick: Poor kid suffered until the very end. Wizard: Both combatants possessed extraordinary powers and abilities. Sachiko's magic and omnipresence within her reality were massive boosts that helped her immensely, but they weren't enough to overpower the sheer, reality-breaking power that Alma has. Boomstick: Both could dish out a good beating and both could avoid the other's attacks, but only Sachiko had any real weaknesses to exploit. While Alma doesn't have any Holy weapons, she had the means to mentally overpower and beat Sachiko. Wizard: While Alma is vulnerable to things like gunfire, she usually uses her telepathy to simply stop any threats coming her way, and Sachiko's scissors and physical attacks were no different. While Sachiko was powerful in her reality, Alma bringing her into the Almaverse and exploiting her weakness to mothers and traumatic memories allowed her to strike a killing blow that would wipe away Sachiko's mind and spirit forever. Boomstick: This fight was pretty spirited. Wizard: The winner is Alma Wade. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... The "Terminator Theme" plays. Nuclear bombs are seen exploding. Machines rise above the humans. A Terminator stomps on a skull. A single voice is heard: "The future is not set. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves." Sarah Connor Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:NerdWithAKeyboard Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017